bloodyredrose's theme songs
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: Here is a one-shot story with with theme songs from my stories or my head.
1. Ojamajo Doremi: SHOWTIME theme song

**Yeah so I was bored and deciding to make this.**

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi: SHOWTIME

(Opening theme: "Life is SHOWTIME")

"The magical rings, Wizard rings, contain magical power. There's a young boy today, who wields their power with both in his hands, with the help of the witch apprentices, so that despair may become hope." (Scene: Wizard's magic circle is seen, before the four elemental rings are out of the circle, as the Flame ring slides itself on the middle finger of Johnny's left hand and showing his right , as he is seen floating in front of the magic circle with the silhouettes of the five witch apprentice around him. The last part shows an image of Wizard imposed over Johnny's image before the opening starts)

**_Maji ka!? Majide!? Majida! Showtime!_**

Wizard is seen twirling around several times with his magic circle in the background, before he releases Dragon, then ride on his back flies through the sky, before breathing fire over the magic circle, forming the title.

**_Maru de tsuki to taiyō kasanaru toki no shōgeki_**

Johnny looking at somewhere on top of the rooftop of the store, before a quick shot of a solar eclipse is seen, followed by a quick shot of Wizard, then by a quick shot of Johnny. Then the scene shows the five witch apprentices (Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko) with their apprentice uniforms before they clap their hands once to activate their Parara Tap to switch their uniforms, then they are preparing sweets until they shows their finished cookies still warm.

**_Dare datte kiseki shinjite mitai Kitto hitsuyō fukaketsu no enajī kokoro no tame_**

The scene shows Johnny and Koyomi reaching out for each other, but end up passing each other before the scene freezes and breaks apart as it were like glass. Then it shows the members of the Senior Witches in the place where they hold their meetings. Then it shows Johnny on the rooftop again with Koyomi approaching when a flash turns Johnny into Wizard then another flash turns him back to Johnny.

**_Yume to yosō yoi imi de Uragitte kureru mono_**

Then the scene shows the five apprentices perform a magical stage, with their magic spell combined it shows Wizard's magic circle before the queen of witches appears. Then Johnny appears in the scene preparing for his Henshin, then he placing his hand with the flame ring in front the buckle before we see him inside of a crystal ball while he transform.

**_3 2 1 Showtime!_**

Koyomi is seen with her crystal ball which shines brightly.

**_MAGIC taimu torikku janai_**

Wizard is seen doing a spin, before stopping and showing his Flame Ring.

**_Mahō hirō hanpane~e ze! (Maruto hareruya!)_**

Wizard spins around as he summons the three PlaMonsters which fly away, before Wizard is seen as he casts a spell that causes explosions to appear behind him.

**_Kioku no rūto mogurikonde kibō sukuidasou Showtime!_**

Wizard in his Flame Style jumps through a magic circle on the left, emerging in his Water Style. Before Wizard jumps through a magic circle above him, emerging in his Hurricane Style, kicking up a gust. Before Wizard goes through a magic circle beneath him, emerging in his Land Style. The scene then shows Koyomi who is reaching towards the screen as she fading away, before the scene changes to show Wizard reaching out towards a solar eclipse, before his hand is seen grasping Koyomi's hand.

**_Life is showtime tobikiri no_**

Wizard is then seen riding on the Machine Winger, before jumping through the portal that leads to an Underworld.

**_Unmei no life mucha shite mo (Maruto hareruya!)_**

Then Dragon appears before Wizard jumps with his Machine Winged, took control on Dragon and flying alongside with the apprentices on their brooms.

**_Kinō kyō ashita mirai subete no namida o_**

Several scenes of Johnny, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko with each one of them being in a group of their classmates and friends, before it change with all six of them together with their teachers. The scene then changes to show adult Johnny riding on the Machine Winger with Koyomi, followed by a scene of Johnny placing a red Engage Ring on Koyomi's finger.

**_Showtime!_**

**_Hōseki ni kaete yaru ze_**

Various shots of Wizard in his various styles, ending with all the styles in one in his flame style as the shattered pieces of the background are restored.

**_Maji ka!? Majide!? Majida! Showtime!_**

Johnny is seen quickly, followed by a split screen of Wizard, the witch apprentices, and Majo Rika, Majo Luna, Lala and the fairies, each one of the apprentices wears rings on their fingers with a music note design being theirs colors are seen as the music ends.

* * *

**Stay turn for another song.**


	2. KAMEN RIDER RAN-O theme song

Kamen Rider Ran-O

(Opening theme: "Climax Jump")

Owner of the DenLiner; "The train of time, DenLiner. Will the next station be in the past, the present or the future?"

**_Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete_**

The DenLiner was in a cave before it speed out of the waterfall, bursting out of the hiding cave as it ran along the tracks, crossing a bridge with the hourglass, the mountains and the rainbow colored sky decorating the background.

**_Ima sugu ni ikou yakusoku no basho_**

On the table was the Rider Pass before it was picking up by Ranma Saotome, then the next thing he leaves the living room with everyone behind minding their own business (Akane snuggles P-chan, Genma and Soun playing shogi, Kasumi carry a basket of laundry and Nabiki reading a magazine).

**_Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump!_**

An armored figure in black and red armor walked into the train's cockpit, mounting the bike that controlled it, before sliding in the Rider Pass and grabbing the handlebars. The figure was Kamen Rider Den-O, Sword Form, and he turned the handlebars to the left. The train itself responded by separated few containers and flew off the tracks towards a multicolored portal.

**_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!  
Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!_**

Kamen Rider Ran-O

_**Kanaetai yume ga aru nara**_

Ranma stands in the middle of ruined future as burning calendars fall around him.

_**shinji nacha negatta hibi wo**_

A cake smashes to the ground in a dark room and Ranma looks behind as he felt that. In the dark room, Hana walks away as her face was filed with the tears.

_**Catch the wave**_

An hourglass resets.

_**mayoi sou na toki kanarazu**_

Ranma holding the Rider Pass and points with it as white lines appears; one in each side and one that ran over him.

_**omoi no tsuyasa ga michibiku**_

Den-O SF was in a similar dark room, turning his back on the camera

_**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands**_

Ranma scans the Pass with his belt to transform. Then the scene change with Den-O with a metal peach slide over the helmet before changing into a split visor completely the changed, then Den-O SF does his signature pose.

_**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen**_

Den-O begins running around slashing the air with his hissatsu waza.

_**unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride**_

_We then see Ranma in girl form in the Dojo, smiling to the camera. Then we Ranma in boy form in the DenLiner, smiling at the camera. _We then see Ranma sitting in meditating pose and behind him were his alternate personas when he is possessed by the Taros. We then see Den-O's other forms as they posed with their weapons.

_**Dare yori takai **_(Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!) _** sora e tobou yo **_(Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!) _**Climax Jump!**_

We soon see the Ranma and his other personas (The Taros) hanging around until R-Ranma tosses Ranma the Pass. Den-O SF backs up his bike as he is prepared to do something.

_**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**_**_  
_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!__**

Den-O SF and his bike were soon launched backwards into DenLiner as it continues its route with each of the Taros dancing in each corner of the screen.

* * *

**In my forum I made a topic of RKRW (Ranma 1/2 X Kamen Rider Work) is about what kind of Ranma x Kamen rider stories I should write. If any of you Ranma fans are interested come to my forum; /forum/Bleeding-forum/153977/**

**Review please.**


	3. Armored War Gods S1 theme song

**A request from my sempai, Kamen Rider Chrome, enjoys!**

* * *

Tales of the Armored War Gods

(Opening theme; "Flower of Bravery")

_**Dareka ni sasagu inochi nara jibun no kyoukai mo koete Ima naraba koko de nara tsuyosa ni kawari asu e tsuzuku yo**_

We see a mirror that shows the shot of Kanu, Chouhi, Chouun, Bacho, Kochu and then Komei. Then multiple Weapon Arms hits and shatters the mirror to reveal Gaim with Musou Saber and Daidaimaru in his hands, Baron with his Banaspear, Ryugen twirling his Ryuhou, Zangetsu holding the Melon Defender and Musou Saber in hand, Knuckle raising his Kurumi bombers, and Kurokage with his Kagematsu and Gridon with his Donkachi, as Gaim slashes both swords at the background and forming a title.

_**Wasuretai keshiki ga ari wasuretai kioku mo aru**_

It show an image of Kanu sitting alone with a camp fire in the forest then to Chouhi looking at an incoming storm, then it move to Nagata with a the Musou Saber stab to the ground next to him with both of them having a sad expression.

_**Uzu no you na mayoi o tatezu ni shita o muku puraido**_

Kanu's expression turns into stern. Then it shift to Chouhi seating alone in a dark room. Then shift to Nagata only to see his hand clenching his Orange Lockseed.

_**Gareki ni umoreta hikari moshi mo sore ni kizuitara **_

With both girls readying their weapons for their adventure, Nagata was walking straight as he meet up with the girls.

_**Kimi wa kitto fumidashite iru ne atarashii tobira e to**_

Chou'un examines her weapons under a moonlight with Bacho doing the same in a river with Kochu aiming her bow at the sunset with Komei in a field of flowers with a war fan.

_**Kaze no you ni yuurei na ken no mai Umare izuru tenmei wa kono te ni kiseki o yadoshita**_

The Riders pulling their Cutting Blades and send out their signature attacks; Baron swing his Banaspear, with Ryugen fires his Ryuhou, Zangetsu slash his Musou Saber, Knuckle punches his Kurumi Bombers, Kurokage swing his Kagematsu, Gridon hits his Donkachi and lastly Gaim slashes both swords as all the lights the Riders send with their weapons all combine as they form a Dragon before flying off.

**_Flower of Bravery!_**

Then the scene shows all their weapons joined together.

_**Shinjitsu dake o oimotome kizukeba soko ni kimi ga ita**_

The women of Gi faction are seen and accompanying them is Mitsuki holding a Banana Lockseed. Then a quick shot Kyocho and Chouryou. Before shifted to Ensho who was sitting on the throne while doing her trademark laughter, we then see Bushuu and Ganryo accompanying her on both side while behind the throne was Haru holding his Kurumi Lockseed. Then it shifted to the women of Go faction are seen and accompanying them is Masataka holding a Melon Lockseed. Then it shifted Totaku and Kaku, then to Ryofu looking behind her accompanying with Kenshin and Hideyoshi holding their Matsubokkuri and Donguri Lockseed.

_**Tokubetsu na sonzai wa itsuka kizuna ni kawaru**_

_Then the scene shows all the Riders transformed and fighting against either the RinJyuKen or the Inves._

_**Kioku no sumi ni utsurikomu kirihanasenai kanashimi mo**_

The scene then shows Kanu, Chouhi, Chou'un, Bacho, Kochu and Komei all arrived and standing to the cliffs.

_**Ima naraba koko de nara tsuyosa ni kawari asu e tsuzuku yo**_

Gaim and Ryugen were looking around to see their friends arrived and smiling under their helmets. Then the scene shows Gaim riding on a warhorse as the music end.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoying, I'll be also making more openings from each seasons, so please wait. And if any of you haven't read the first AWG OVA, then come one, come all, enjoy and please-**

**REVIEW!**

**LOCK ON!**

**COME ON!**

**REVIEW ARMS! GIVE YOUR CREDITS~!**


	4. Armored War Gods S2 theme song

**Sorry for the the wait, here's another theme song of the AWG, and one of my favorites.**

* * *

Legends of the Armored War Gods

(Opening theme; Touen no Chikai)

**_tatoe sekai no subete ga kobanda to shite mo kimi ga soko ni ireba..._**

A cherry blossom petal landed on a Lockseed as images of Kanu, Chouhi and Ryuubi appear before Gaim's hand picks up the Lockseed. Then the title appears.

**_ kakoku na genjitsu kirisaite kaze no you ni kakenukeru_**

Kanu was in her robes in the morning as she brushes her hair before she found a stray hair split in half. Chouhi is riding on her royal warpig with her friends. Nagata is seen doing kendo practice before wiping out some sweat. Quick shots of Kanu, Chouhi and Nagata, before a quick shot of the three of them with Nagata being Gaim together swinging their weapons.

**_yukute o saegiru kurayami o tomo to tomo ni iza tsuranukimashou_**

On the rooftop Chouun is drinking menma-flavored sake before she took a bite on a menma. Komei is in her room drawing before showing the picture of Kanu and Chouhi. Quick shots of Chouun and Komei, before a quick shot of the two of them together with the bluenette swinging her weapon and the blond wave her warfan.

**_towa no chikai o wakachiatta hi kara kimi dake ni inochi o sasageteta_**

Bacho was sitting near a lake when she saw her horse getting along with another horse before she blushed and turns around of she just saw. Kochu was in kitchen preparing dining with Riri blowing the fire and Iori who helps them. Quick shots of Bacho, Kochu and Iori, before a quick shot of the three of them together with the brunette taking a pose, the mature women taking a aim of her bow and Iori being Ryugen point his Ryuhou.

**_kokoro hisoka ni moeru hana hitohira hashiridasu yuuki ni soete_**

In an open field we see Ryuubi saying goodbye to her mother before her leave to retrieve her family heirloom as her mother waved her. Then quick shots of Ryuubi herself.

**_tatoe donna sadame ga machiuketeite mo tsunaida te o hanasanai doko made demo tatakau_**

All the Armored War Gods are battling against the bandit and the Rinshis. Gaim and Ryugen were back to back before they separate, Gridon and Kurokage are seen running attacking the Rinshis on their way, Knuckle punch a bandit on the face, Baron swings his Banaspear at his enemies and Zangetsu blocks an attack with his Melon Defender before slashing.

**_ itsuka yume ni egaita hikari no basho motomete saa yamanai arashi no naka e _**

Then, each groups from the factions appears one by one; Gi faction, Go faction, En faction, To faction, others (Kosonsan, Chouryou, Kyocho and the Nanban tribes), Chou Sisters and Shoku faction. Before quick shots of Kada, Ukitsu and the RinJyuKen Akugata.

**_kizuna atsui kizuna idaite_**

A hand is raise as three other hands joins before showing whose belongs to see Nagata, Kanu, Ryuubi and Chouhi in the Shoku throne room with the members of the faction joins in as the music ended.

* * *

**Please review.**


	5. Armored War Gods S3 theme song gold ver

**I would like to thank you all for voting.**

**Here's today winner**

* * *

Destiny of the Armored War God

(Opening theme; Ambiguous by GARNiDELiA)

**_unmei no ito o tachikitta sono saki ni_**

The opening begins within the modern era with Nagata in front of the museum with his back show before he turns around as a flash of light brought him to the ancient china as cherry blossoms petals fallen.

As the instrumental music plays the title appears.

_Destiny of the Armored War Gods_

**_senobi shite itanda  
kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de_**

We saw the Shoku faction doing their duty, activity and everyday life. Nagata and Kanu were on patrol as the couple hold hands. Bacho and Batai are seen training with Chou'un sitting and having a drink of sake. Ryuubi was teaching Chouhi and Riri the cat's cradle while Riri was doing well Chouhi has a hard time. Kochu and Komei were in the kitchen cooking for lunch with Iori helping them out.

**_ranwei o aruku egao no uragawa  
kakushita tsumori de_**

Then we saw the Gi faction in the court for a meeting, and then we switch to the Go faction who they also have a meeting.

**_dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa_**

Then we saw the En faction, with Ensho sitting on Haru's lap on the throne with Ganryo and Bushuu beside them.

**_minukarete shimatte ite_**

Then to To faction with Totaku sitting on her throne with a smile with her generals besides her; Kaku, Kayu and Hideyoshi to her left and Ryofu and Kenshin on her right.

**_konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo_**

Then we saw the Armored War Devils, it didn't took long before an army of Rinshi appears. A Sengokudriver is seen as a Rider slice the Lockseed activates the transformation.

**_hoka no dare ni mo kikonasenai_**

Baron swings his Banaspear to the Go soldiers sending them flying away, then Zangetsu-Shin fire his arrows at the Gi soldiers as an explosion sending them flying away. These two were fighting for gold.

**_nandaka wakannai atsusa ga mune o kogasu kara_**

Then Gaim appear in the air before landed on the ground before he runs at the two and stopping them by using his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber to block their melee weapons.

**_unmei no ito taguri yoseta sono saki ni  
ima atarashii yoake ga kuru_**

Then giant Rinrinshi appears attempting to crush the five Armored War Gods (Gaim, Zangetsu, Baron, Ryugen and Bravo) before they too become giants and starts to fight them. With the four Riders fighting the Rinrinshi Gaim jumps to the air and performing a Rider Kick before hitting all the Rinrinshi at once destroying them.

**_Hey yeah,_**

Nagata is seen on the ground clenching his Lockseed.

**_Hey yeah!_**

It wasn't long before Kanu help him up.

**_omoi wa kitto hitotsu_**

Quick shots of all the factions and the Armored War Gods before the music ends with the Shoku faction appear on the screen with weapons in hand.

* * *

**I would also added that there's gonna be another version then this one. As you can all noticed the scene where Baron and Zangetsu were fighting the soldiers is to represented the battle for the gold chapters. The other version will have the tournament fight and modern fight. Stay tune.**


	6. Armored War Gods S3 tournament ver

Destiny of the Armored War God

(Opening theme; Ambiguous by GARNiDELiA) Tournament version.

**_unmei no ito o tachikitta sono saki ni_**

The opening begins within the modern era with Nagata in front of the museum with his back show before he turns around as a flash of light brought him to the ancient china as cherry blossoms petals fallen.

As the instrumental music plays the title appears.

_Destiny of the Armored War Gods_

**_senobi shite itanda  
kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de_**

We saw the Shoku faction doing their duty, activity and everyday life. Nagata and Kanu were on patrol as the couple hold hands. Bacho and Batai are seen training with Chou'un sitting and having a drink of sake. Ryuubi was teaching Chouhi and Riri the cat's cradle while Riri was doing well Chouhi has a hard time. Kochu and Komei were in the kitchen cooking for lunch with Iori helping them out.

**_ranwei o aruku egao no uragawa  
kakushita tsumori de_**

Then we saw the Gi faction in the court for a meeting, and then we switch to the Go faction who they also have a meeting.

**_dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa_**

Then we saw the En faction, with Ensho sitting on Haru's lap on the throne with Ganryo and Bushuu beside them.

**_minukarete shimatte ite_**

Then to To faction with Totaku sitting on her throne with a smile with her generals besides her; Kaku, Kayu and Hideyoshi to her left and Ryofu and Kenshin on her right.

**_konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo_**

Then we saw the Armored War Devils, it didn't took long before an army of Rinshi appears. A Sengokudriver is seen as a Rider slice the Lockseed activates the transformation.

**_hoka no dare ni mo kikonasenai_**

The Armored War Gods are seen in the tournament as they fight. Gaim (Papaya Arms) and Knuckles (Coconut Arms) are seen fighting. Then to Baron and Kurokage (Tomato Arms) clashing their weapons. To Zangetsu (Soursop Arms) and Gridon (Rambutan Arms) fighting. And to Ryugen (Pitaya Arms) and Bravo.

**_nandaka wakannai atsusa ga mune o kogasu kara_**

Then we saw the semi-finals and finals with the Armored War Gods. It begins with Gaim and Baron, then to Zangetsu and Bravo. Then we saw the six other Riders in the battle royal before switching to Gaim and Zangetsu fighting.

**_unmei no ito taguri yoseta sono saki ni  
ima atarashii yoake ga kuru_**

Then RinJyuKen versions of Kensei are seen causing havoc in the modern era as the Riders charged at them in Legend Rider Arms. Each of them defeats the Kensei before a flash of light took them back to the ancient era with their respectable Arms facing the Armored War Devil and an army of Rinshi behinds. They didn't wait as they all charged at them with their weapons.

**_Hey yeah,_**

Nagata and the boys are seen on the ground struggle to stand up.

**_Hey yeah!_**

It didn't took long as they all stood up.

**_omoi wa kitto hitotsu_**

Quick shots of all the factions and the Armored War Gods before the music ends with the Armored Wars Gods appear on the screen with weapons in hand.

* * *

**I thought two versions will do better.**

**Stay tune for the fourth opening of AWG.**


	7. Armored War Gods S4 theme song

Alliance of the Armored War God

(Opening theme; Renka Tairan)

As the song begin to play symbols of the factions and Armored War Gods' appeared on the screen before it was throw away by Kanu's Crescent Blade as she, Gaim, Chouhi and Ryuubi with their weapons in hand or on the back in Ryuubi's case appear on the screen before shifting to Chou'un and Bacho running with their weapons with Kochu and Ryugen pointing their own weapons before shifting to Batai and Gien back to back with their weapons before running off with Gengan behind with her weapon before shifting to Komei waved her war feathery fan then to Houtou looking behind and to Riri with her hands together as she pray.

**_maiagatteiku sajin karamaru unmei o sashishimesu ka no you ni ookiku hirogaru_**

We seen Sonsaku pointing her sword with Shuuyu besides her and Daikyo and Shokyo are with them, then shift to Sonken lift her own sword and Ryomou besides her with them was Zangetsu-shin, then shifting to Sonshoko spinning her chakrams before catching them with Kogai with her bow and an arrow besides her and Mars and Kamuro are with them as well, and then shift to Rikuson giving order with Kannei and Shuutai running with their weapons.

**_sono saki ni shinjiteta mirai ga aru naraba kono mi o toshite made mo tatakau imi wa aru_**

We now see Sousou, Kakoton and Kakoen on their horses before the twins move on with the cavalry unit, then shift to Juniku, Kakuka and Teiiku as they all looked at the screen then shift to Baron and his lieutenants as he swing his Banaspear as Gakushin did a hand-to-hand combat, Ukin swing her two blades and Riten swings her spear, and then shift to Kyocho and Ten'i as they throw their huge weapons.

**_yuruginai omoi o kasaneau kono chikai shinjiteru _**

Nagata was on one knee as he lifts himself up before he unlocked the Kachidoki Lockseed, then a powerful orange aura has surrounded him before he swift it to reveal himself in his Kachidoki Arms.

**_taemanai ame ni utare shoujo wa namida o nagashita_**

We saw Kaku crying out with Kayu besides her with the image of Totaku on the background and shifting to Ryofu, Kurokage and Gridon with their weapons readied with Chinkyuu in tears.

**_ubawareta no wa dare no negai _**

We saw Ensho laughing with Ganryo and Bushuu besides her with their weapons with Knuckles besides his fiancée and then shift to Enjutsu and Chokun with the little girl yawned.

**_michibikidasu sono kotae wa _**

The Chou Sisters appears before Bravo and Chouryou appears beside them.

**_dare ni mo furesase wa shinai _**

Then shift to Kosonsan turned around and then to the Nanban Tribe behind Chulainn as they saw the horizon.

**_hakanai hanabira no you ni chiru no mo waruku nai to _**

Then everything shift to the field as Nagata was running alongside with Kanu, Chouhi and Ryuubi with the sunset behind them, Nagata pulls out his Orange Lockseed before unlocked it as the light of the sun shines brighter. Then an army of Rinshi appears in the cold dark night with the background of Chojo surrounding by a dark aura and the Seal of Heaven shine bright, and with that all the factions are looking at the night sky, before quick shots of the Xuanwu Lockseed and a shadowing figure who's armor look like a turtle.

Alliance of the Armored War God

* * *

**I didn't expected to write this so quickly after update my 3rd opnings.**

**Don't expect me to write a 5th opening because I'm waiting for the 5th season to come out.**

**See you all next time, and don't forget to review.**

**Ja Ne!**


	8. Armored War Gods S3 AU theme song

**Here's an Alternate version of the 3rd opening even thought the song didn't won, but just for my amuse and for those who for it**

* * *

Destiny of the Armored War God

(Opening theme; Innocence by Aoi Eir)

**_Kakushiteta kanjou ga himei o ageteru tashika na chikai o te ni_**

The opening starts with the sun shines brightly as cherry blossoms appeared flying through the air. Then one petal fall on the ground besides Nagata's foot before he turns around, behind him the museum and the modern era all changed into the Touka village in ancient China with the Shoku faction besides him.

_Destiny of the Armored War Gods_

**_Kiseki dake o motome kienai yami o samayou_**

We saw Nagata sitting on his chair in front of his desk with paperwork as he looks through out the window in wonder. Then switch to an open field with him on his Sakura Hurricane.

**_Koko ni ireba nidoto mirai mirugoto dekinai_**

Then we switch to Kanu and Chouhi training with Bacho and Batai observe them along Ryuubi while Chou'un was on the rooftop drinking sake, then we switch to Iori helping his wife, Kochu and his daughter Riri while Komei also helps them.

**_Koyoi mo tsuki ga sasotte mada kotoba dasenai kedo_**

We then switch to Mitsuki evaluate the Crimson Guard, then to Masakata counting the distribution Lockseeds

**_Kokoro no naka sakebi tsuzuketa_**

Then we saw Nagata, Iori, Mitsuki, Marcus and Masakata standing to a battlefield with the RinJyuKen Akugata with five giant figures approaching before they unlock their Lockseeds and activate their transformation before they run at them.

**_Kakushiteta kanjou ga himei o ageteru tashika na chikai o te ni_**

We then saw the Shoku faction fighting an army of Rinshi before Gaim and Ryugen use their hissatsu wazas performing a horizontal slash and purple energy blast causing an explosion.

**_tashika na chikai o te ni_**

We then saw the Go faction, then to Gi faction, then to En faction, to To faction and lastly Kosonsan alone.

**_Ato honno sukoshi dake tsuyoku nareta nara_**

Nagata was on the ground before he stands up looking at the sky.

**_Me no mae ni aru kono sora koete yuku kara_**

Then the boys were outside in front of the museum with looks that said they've made their decision

**_Kono saki ni aru mirai ni te o nobasu kara_**

Then we saw the Armored War Gods entered the ring of the tournament before a quick shift back to the Shoku faction with Nagata and Iori and the others facing.


	9. South Park: Stick of Truth theme song

(=Cue Hi no Ito Rinne no GEMINI by Petit milady, World Break version=)

As the music starts shots of Christopher, William, Accel and Adam are seen before a quick shot of the four of them with their class costumes and weapons in hand.

**_Mune no awai kakaeru tsurugi Karada wo meguru akai kioku yo _**

Christopher is seen as he swing his sword follow by William casting a fireball spell follow by Accel twirling around with dagger in hand and finally follow by Adam shooting three arrows.

**_Naite warai aishi nikunda Watashi-tachi mata koko ni majiwaru_**

Then the four of them are seen together as they perform their quarto Dragon Shout as the ground was breaking apart and snow blowing as the title formed.

_South Park; The Stick of Truth_

**_Sono kirei na hitomi wo Nozoki komeba yomigaeru no_**

Christopher is seen walking on the sidewalk before his three brothers joins him.

**_Mayu no naka yorisotte Yume wo handa hibi_**

Then all of suddenly they now donned in their costumes as they look at the town from the distance.

**_Arui wa karameta yubi Tagai no chi ni mamire amaku_**

Then the Stick of Truth is seen falling twirling around as the background shows the two armies fighting.

**_Nagareru toki no kawa e Chitta koto wo_**

Then we saw the Kingdom of Kuupa Keep with Cartman and the other warriors there then to the elf kingdom with all the Drow Elves with Kyle sitting on his throne.

**_RIBON to kusari de Futatsu no sadame wa musubare_**

Weapons of the four brothers are seen as they were being drawn before the brothers are seen as they charged. Quick shots of leaders from different factions are seen; Cartman of Kuupa Keep, Kyle of Elven Forest, Kevin of Federation, Ike of Pirates, Michael of Goth Kids, a leader of Dwarfs faction and a leader of the Hosodantora.

**_Ikite deai hikareatta no_**

Then the buddies appeared on the screen but when they saw each other's they started glared because being part of different kingdoms.

**_Sore ga nani yori tsuyoi buki da wa_**

Then green goo starts to slip on the screen before showing the Nazi Zombies

**_Yami mo aku mo osore wa shinai_**

Then the Big Bad Government Guy is seen with his good eye frowned and a dark mysterious figure is seen with his hands holding the Sick of Truth with a malicious grin.

**_Futari dake demo ima wo tatakau_**

Then the four brothers are seen using their abilities except Christopher who cross two swords glowing with power before he swing them unleashing his own powerful attack ability.

**_Utsukushii MESHIA ni nare_**

The Stick of Truth is seen again falling before it lands to a mountain before the four brothers are seen with the warriors of Kuupa Keep and Elven Forest on the opposite sides raising their weapons in the air as the music ends.

* * *

**This is a opening theme for my South Park: Stick of Truth fanfic**


End file.
